I'll Always Be Yours Xemsai
by shadgirl13
Summary: Saix joins the Organization, he gets a crush on Xemnas, but Xemnas thinks he loves Axel rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

It's been about 2 years since Xemnas and the other original 6 turned into Nobodys. Xemnas was out of is office checking on the others. He had an uneasy feeling that theirs something in the city.

''Xigbar!'' yelled Xemnas.

''Yeah?''

''You and number VI check the city''

'' WHAT?! But I checked the city last time!''

''I don't really care, plus the others are busy, besides Zexion''

''.... *sigh* fine! Where's little dude''

-----------

Xigbar and Zexion was in the middle of the city looking around.

''Dude I swear, how can you be so short, I mean you're like really small''

''ok number II'' Zexion said getting offended. '' I think I get that I'm not as tall as the others, you don't have to remind me''

''dude I'm just saying...''

they looked around a little more.

''Hey Xigbar, I Smell something''

''oh sorry dude, I ate a burrito this morning''

''NO! Not that!, I smell something else''

Zexion started walking in some direction, Xigbar started following him.

Soon they sall a man lying in the street. The man was wearing a purple short sleeve shirt, jeans and black shoes. He also had long blue hair and had an X shaped scar between his eyes.

''Whoa...'' said Xigbar.

Zexion walked over to the body.

''Well he's still alive, but he's out cold'' said Zexion. ''We need to bring him back to the castle. help me carry him''

they both picked the man up. Xigbar made a portal and they both walked through it.

-------------

''VEXEN!''

''What do you want Xig...''

Vexen saw the man they were carrying.

''Put him on the bed their'' said Vexen pointing to a bed that looks like a hostpital bed.

Xigbar and Zexion both put him on the bed.

Vexen walked up to him.

Vexen checked his pulse.

''He doesn't have a pulse....''

''I'm going to do some tests on him, number II tell Xemnas we may have found our next member''

-----------

Xemnas was in his office doing paper work like always. he heard a portal open. He looked up and saw Xigbar.

''What is it number II''

''Xemnas, I think we found another member''


	2. Chapter 2

a portal appeared in Vexen's lab. Xemnas and Xigbar both walked out.

''Where is he?'' Xemnas said.

''He's over here'' said Vexen as he walked over to a medical bed with the sleeping man in it.

Xemnas looked over him. his shirt was off and on his chest was some wires which where conected to a mashine.

''he doesn't have a pulse, but he's very well alive'' Vexen said.

-----------

''uhh... ow my head hurts'' thought the blue haired man. Then he heard a voice.

''Who knows he might be some use to us''

''what... who's talking...''

he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was someone's face in front of his.

''Your awake...'' said Xemnas

the man sat up, and looked at Xemnas

''where am I?'' asked the man.

''Your in our castle in the ''World that never was'' said Xemnas.

the man looked at Xemnas. ''he's kind of cute'' he thought and blushed a little.

Xemnas looked at Vexen. ''Can he get up?''

''yeah, he can''

the man pulled the wires off his chest and stood up.

''what's your name?'' Xemnas asked.

''... Isa'' said the man.

''hmm''

Xemnas waved his hand in front of Isa and letters started to appear. They spelled Isa then they started to shuffle. Xemnas stoped them and an X apeard in his name. The name now says Saix.

''your name is Saix from now on''

''wha..''

Xemnas shoved some clothed in Saix's hands.

''change in to these, there's a restroom over their''

Saix looked over and saw the restroom and went inside. little later he came out fully dressed in a Black coat black pants, boots and gloves.

''follow me, I'll tell you what you need'' said Xemnas.

Saix followed him out of Vexen's lab.

''uhh... what's your name?'' asked Saix.

''my name's Xemnas but you will ONLY call me Superior''

''oh.. ok''

''your number VII the seventh member to join our Organization''

they walked up to a door that had VII on the front. Xemnas opened the door

''this will be your room''

Saix looked inside, it was a pretty decent room, it had a bed dresser and even his own bathroom.

Xemnas walked over to the window.

''Saix, come here''

Saix walked over to Xemnas. Xemnas pointed out the window to somthing that looks like a heart shaped moon.

''that their is Kingdom Hearts'' Saix looked at the giant heart.  
''you see the reason this Organization exist is because we are all Nobodys which are beings without hearts. Without a heart we cannot truly exist, we also can feel no emotions without a heart. but with kingdom hearts we can get our hearts back, all we need to do is fill it up with hearts and then we can ours back.''

Saix thought for a moment.

''the emotions you feel now are not real, their just mere memories''

Saix looked up at Xemnas.

''I suggest you get acquainted with the other members'' said Xemnas. he started to walk off.

''WAIT BUT...''

Xemnas made a portal and walked through it.

''I don't know where everything is....''

''how did I get in to this...'' Saix thought out loud.

Saix walked out of his room and started exploring the castle.

-----

Saix ended up in the living room.

he saw Xigbar in their watching T.V.  
Xigbar turned his hear and looked at Saix.

''hey dude'' he said and waved.

Saix walked up to him.

''Saix, right?''

''yeah...''

''cool, I'm Xigbar number II of the Organization''

''Xem, I mean the Superior told me to get acquainted with everyone''

''right, and I'm guessing you need to find out where everyone is, am I right?''

''...yes..''

''heheh I knew it anyway follow me'' Xigbar got up and started walking to the kitchen. Saix followed.

they both walked in the kitchen. Saix saw a tall man with dreads up in a ponytail, and giant sideburns. he was chopping carrots.

''Yo Xaldin!''

''what do you want Xigbar''

the man named Xaldin turned around and looked at Saix.

''Xaldin this is Saix our newest member''

Xaldin just looked at him and turned back around

''lets just hope your tough''

Saix just looks at him.

''don't worry he's always like that'' said Xigbar.

Xigbar walked to Xaldin.

''HEY! can't you be nice at least once, I mean he is our new member''

''not in my nature''

''HEY!''

Saix stood their as Xigbar and Xaldin started to argue. Saix walked out of the kitchen.

''well that was weird''

Saix started exploring the rest of the castle, he ended back at Vexen's lab again.  
Saix knocked on his door.

''Come in'' said a voice from inside.

Saix opened the door and saw Vexen. he was wearing a white lab coat, and glasses, and his hair was up in a ponytail.

Vexen looked over at Saix and smiled.

''why hello number VII, what are you doing here?''

''well the superior has told me to meet everyone''

''really now, anyway my names Vexen number IV. who all else did you meet''

''uhh... Xigbar and Xaldin I think that's their names''

''yeah... you still need to meet Lexeaus and Zexion, they should be in the library''

''ok.. where's..''

''oh uhh take the stairs and it should be one of the doors on the left, you can't miss it''

''ok''

Saix left Vexen's lab and followed the directions he told him.  
soon he came to 2 huge doors.

''whoa... is this it?''

Saix opened the doors. inside was huge. Saix walked inside and looked around.

''whoa...''

Saix looked over at one of the tables their and saw a small boy (or so he looked)

''hello Saix'' said the boy without looking from his book.

''how did...?''

he looked up at Saix and pointed to his nose.

''I have a very sensitive nose''

''oh...''

''anyway I'm Zexion, and this is Lexeaus''  
Zexion pointed behind Saix. Saix turned around and saw a very tall man, he was taller than Xaldin. he had brown spiky hair. Saix jumped, because he wasn't expecting him to be so close to him.

Zexion got up and walked over to Lexeaus.

''we're going to go now, feel free to explore the library. oh and when your done, you should go and see Xemnas, he said he wants to see you after your done exploring'' and with that said Zexion and Lexeaus left in a portal.

''I wonder what he wants...'' Saix asked him self. and walked out of the library.


	3. Chapter 3

a few hours later Saix finally made it to Xemnas' office which was also his room.  
it was right across the hallway everyone else's rooms on.

''who knew his office was right here..''Saix said to himself

he knocked on the door.

''You may enter'' said the voice from inside

Saix opened the door and poked his head trough.

''uhh... you wanted to see me...''

''awh yes Saix, come here'' Xemnas said.

Saix walked over to Xemnas.

''yes?''

''so I figured that you had a nice exploration of the castle and everyone in it''

''yeah, I guess''

''tell me Saix, do you remember what happened the night before you came here?''

Saix thought for a second, he did remember what happened, but he doesn't want to tell him.

''yeah..'' Saix said. ''I ran into the woods and somthing attacked me and the next thing I knew I woke up here.''

''do you remember anything else that might have happened?'' asked Xemnas

''...no''

''hmm what a sham'' Xemnas said. ''you see Saix, w all of us here have an element or power based on what we like the most or what have happened when we turned in to Nobodys''

''elements?''

''yes, we all have an element and a weapon, for instance number VI likes to read and manipulate people in to doing stuff for him, his element is Illusion and weapon is a book''

''oh... I think I get it''

''good, tomorrow we're going to find what you element and weapon is, to do that we're going to have you battle one of our other members''

''ok.. wait WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING!? Saix yelled ''I MIGHT GET KILLED!!''

''if your no use to us, it might be for the best'' Xemnas looked out his window.

''it's getting late, you should get some sleep, you'll need all the rest you can get for tomorrow''

''But''

''NOW''

Saix glared at Xemnas before storming out of his room. Saix walked to his room and laid on his bed.

''Oh god... what have I gotten myself into...''


	4. Chapter 4

their was a forest. in the middle of it was a dark brown haired man with and X scar between his eyes. he was looking around until he sall a figure in the distance.

''HEY!! OVER HERE!'' yelled the man.

a man with red hair pulled back into a ponytail ran up to him. ''Hey Isa'' said the man. ''what are you doing here?''

''oh I was just exploring, well until I sall you'' said Isa

''where where you? you just like left and never came back''

''oh uh.. nothing, I'm just glade to see you again''

''oh good'' said the red head '' now wake up number VII''

''wha...?''

''WAKE UP!''

------

Saix opened his eyes to the yelling voice

''good your awake'' said the voice

''Zexion? what are you doing?''

''it's time for breakfast'' Zexion said ''I was ordered to get you up'' and with that said Zexion walked out of Saix's room

he sat up in bed and looked at the clock.

''6:30..? god these people get up early..''

Saix stood up and looked at the ground

''I wonder if I'll ever see him again''

he walked into his bathroom

------------------

after a few minutes Saix walked into the dining room. everyone was their. well almost everyone, Xaldin was missing.

''good morning number VII'' Xemnas said

''oh uhh, good morning to you too?''

Saix walked over to the chair next to Vexen. just as Saix sat down Xaldin walked out of the kitchen with 7 other plates. he sat a plate down for everyone.

Saix looked at his plate, their where 2 eggs, 2 sausages' and a bisket.

Saix cautiously picked up one of the eggs with his fork, just to make sure it wasn't poisoned or anything. he put it in his mouth. his eyes widened.

''it's... it's delicious'' Saix remarked

''thanks to Xaldin'' Said Xigbar ''he's like the best chef in the universe''

''its always nice to get a little recognition for my hard work'' Xaldin says happily.

a few minutes later everyone was done. Xemnas stood up.

''everyone report to the battle ground outside to castle''

he looked at Xigbar ''number II, it's your turn to clean the dishes''

''aww man.. I wanted to see the fight'' Xigbar stated to pout.

Xemnas looked over to Saix. ''follow me''  
he made a portal and walked through. Saix followed him through.

--------------------

Saix ended up outside.

he looked around, everyone (except Xigbar) was out their.

he looked up at Kingdom hearts, for some reason he felt a little hyper.

Saix looked over Xemnas

''number VII, you'll be fighting number IV''

Xemnas walked over to where the others were and Vexen walked up to Saix, suddenly a giant blue shield showed up on his arm.

at this time Saix was scared to death

''you may begin'' Xemnas said calmly

Vexen ran towards Saix and attacked him, luckily for Saix he ducked and rolled to the left.

Vexen kept attacking him and Saix kept dogging.  
Vexen swung the shield and this time it hit Saix in the chest. He flew a few feet away from Vexen.

Saix rolled over to his stomach and groaned. Vexen ran towards and tried to stab him. but Saix rolled over just barely missed the attack, Vexen stabbed the ground and looked over at Saix.

----  
back where everyone else was, they where observing how Saix was able to doge all toughs attacks.

Next to Xaldin a portal appeared. Xigbar walked out of it.

''that was fast..'' Xaldin said

''yeah, I finished up earlier than usual, I wanted to see the fight'' Xigbar said ''so who's winning''

''Vexen, Saix still doesn't know how to get his weapon out''

''poor dude, he's going to get himself killed''

----------

Saix kept getting hit by Vexen

''come on, COME ON!!'' Saix thought to himself ''their must be some way to get the weapon out''

Saix held out his hand and thought real hard

suddenly a huge claymore appeared in his hand. his eyes got big.

''I did it!'' just as Saix said that Vexen hit him with his shield knocking him down.  
Xigbar just fell down laughing his ass off.

Saix slowly got up still holding on to his new weapon

''you may have learned to equipped it, but you still need to learn how to use it'' Vexen says to him.

Vexen runs up to attack him. but Saix blocks the attack.

''smart, but not smart enough'' Vexen Kicked Saix in the stomach. Saix fell down again

Saix laid their for a minute, Vexen walked up to him.

''your give up all ready?''

Saix opened his eyes, they where glowing yellow. he got up and looked over at Vexen.

Vexen looked at his eyes, at this time Vexen was the one scared.

Saix Growled at Vexen, his teeth where sharper and he looked more viscous.

Saix swung his claymore at Vexen, it hit Vexen in the stomach and send him flying.

Saix slammed his claymore to the floor Sending blue flames at Vexen.

Vexen got hurt but he still got back up

-------------------

after a few more minutes, Saix went back to normal.  
he looked around and sall Vexen on the ground badly wounded

''oh god... did.. did I do that?'' Saix's claymore disappeared, he looked over at Xemnas.

''hmm, it seems we may have some use for you after all'' Xemnas looked over at Xaldin and Xigbar.

''you two, get number IV and heal him'' he walked over to Saix

''Saix, it seems you have a berserker mode, but caused by what...''

Xemnas looked at everyone else

''you all are dismissed, I need to do some thinking''

they all disappeared in portals, except for Saix, he had to take the long way.

Ok, I know Saix's nobody looks different but I wrote this awhile back and I don't really feel like changing it so yea


	5. Chapter 5

it's been a few days since Saix joined the Organization. since then he's been learning the basics, like how to make portals, and how to fight using his weapon. but he's still trying to control his berserker mode which now known is caused by anger. but until then the others try not to piss him off. he's also been learning about how the Organization started and everyone formal name and stuff like that.

------------------------

Saix knocked on Vexen's lab door.

''come in'' said Vexen from inside.

Saix opened the door and walked in.

Vexen looked at Saix ''awh good afternoon Saix''

''good afternoon to you too'' Saix replied, ''umm are you ok?'' Saix said looking at the wounds on Vexen's arms and face

''yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me'' Vexen said turning back to his work

''I'm sorry, I just feel so bad after doing that to you''

Vexen shook his head ''it's not your fault''

Saix stood their for a minute... ''uhh.. Vexen?''

''yes?''

''may I ask you somthing? it's about Xemnas''

''what about him?'' Vexen said looking over his shoulder at Saix

''ummm... well you known him since you where somebodys' right?''

''yes''

''umm, I was wondering if you known if he had a boyfriend or girlfriend in the past''

Vexen looked at him then back at his work.

''I don't know anything of his personal life, if you wish to know about Xemnas' personal life then ask number II, he known him the longest, why else do you think he's number II''

''thanks, I'll go see Xigbar then'' Saix made a portal and walked trough it

--------------

Saix ended up in the living room. their he sall Xigbar watching TV

Xigbar looked over at Saix and smiled ''Hey dude''

''hi Xigbar'' Saix walked over to the couch and sat next to Xigbar

''uhh Xigbar, can I ask you somthing?''

''sure, what is it?''

''uhh, you known Xemnas the longest right?''

''yup''

''so you know more about him too right?''

''..yeah..''

''God, I already know I'm going to regret this but, umm... I was wondering if Xemnas had any boyfriends or girlfriends in the past''

Xigbar had a confused look on his face ''why...?''

*''sigh* your going to find out anyway'' Saix looked down '' I may have a small... crush on him... and I'm asking to see his sexuality for at least I can see if I might have a chance''

Xigbar looked at Saix for a second, then bersted out laughing almost falling over ''WAHAHAHAHA!!! OH GOD!! Dude that was a good one, you almost got me, HAHAHA''

Xigbar then sall Saix face, he looked serious'' oh shit... your serious''

Saix face turned red from embarrassment, Xigbar sat back up ''erm..uhh... well he did have 1 girlfriend when we were in collage''

''oh.. so he's straight...'' Saix disappointed

''well.. no not exactly'' Saix looked back at Xigbar ''the only reason he went out with her is because he was still trying to discover his sexuality too''

''so.. he's not attracted to women?''

''no, well not romantically anyway''

''so he's gay?''

''yup''

Saix's eyes lit up, ''so I have a chance''

''I don't know about that dude'' Xigbar stood up and streched.''pretty much the only way you'll even have the slightest chance to be with him is if you where 2nt in command, and dude, that's me''

Xigbar made a portal and walked trough

''2nt in command huh?'' Saix said to himself ''sorry Xigbar, but there's going to be a new 2nt in command soon''

Saix made a portal and walked through it


	6. Chapter 6

Saix was laying on his bed thinking.

''how am I going to earn Xemnas' trust...''

Saix turned his head and looked at his wall.

''The only reason Xigbar's second in command is because he known Xemnas the longest, He doesn't even do anything. All he does is sit on his ass and watch T.V, and occasionally Shoot stuff when he's mad or bored. He could at least help Xemnas with work or somthing.''

Then Saix got an Idea and sat up.

''I got it, if Xigbar doesn't do anything to help Xemnas then Xemnas has a lot of work, and if I help Xemnas maybe he'll start trusting me with larger stuff and so ask me to be second in command''

Saix Smiled and got up from the bed, made a portal and left.

----------------------------------------------

Saix ended up outside Xemnas' doors. He knocked and when he heard Xemnas say to come in, he went in.

''uhh Superior?''

Xemnas looked up from the papers on his desk to Saix.

''good afternoon number VII, what do you need?

''oh uhh, I was wondering if you have any work for me to do today?''

Xemnas looked back at his desk and took out his laptop. he opened it and started typing some stuff in.

''ah yes Saix, hm, It seems I have no missions scheduled for you today''

Xemnas closed the laptop.

''consider this your day off'' he said.

''no!, uhh I mean their must be somthing I can help you with'' Saix said

Xemnas looked at the stack of papers on his desk, then back at Saix.

''well I guess you can help me with these papers''

Xemnas picked up half of the stack of papers and gave them to Saix.

''I need these done by tomorrow morning''

''yes sir'' Saix made a portal and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Saix ended up in his room. he went over to his desk and sat the papers down.  
he got a chair and sat in it. he grabbed the first page and stared at it.

''what am I doing? I'm I really that desperate to get him? this is going to take me all night.''

then a image came to Saix's head, Xemnas sleeping peacefully in his bed.  
he blushed and looked at the papers.

'' I hope it's worth it''

he started the first paper

------------------------------------------  
the next morning  
Xemnas was in his room still working on the papers.  
then he heard a portal open and looked up.

Saix came out with the stack of papers in his hands.

''I'm finally Done'' he said setting the stack on Xemnas' Desk.

Xemnas looked surprised and started looking through the papers.

''you accually finished it on time...'' he said ''no one ever finish's papers on time...''

Saix smiled. ''yeah'' he made a portal ''if you need anything else done, don't hesitate to ask'' he walked trough the portal.

he walked in to the kitchen. Xigbar and Xaldin were there.

''Speak of the devil'' Xigbar said. ''Saix we were just talking about you''

''great'' Saix said as he walked over to the coffee machine.

''Late night?'' Xaldin said

''yeah..'' Saix said poring himself a cup of coffee

Saix took a sip and set it down, he stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

''anyone have a light?'' Saix said pulling out a cigarette

''where'd you get that?'' Xaldin asked.

''oh I found it in my pants pocket, why, you want one?''

''no thanks'' Xaldin answered looking away

''Dude you smoke?'' Xigbar said.

''yeah, so?''

''Dude, you know Xemnas hates smokers, right?''

''he does..?''

''yup'' Xigbar got up and walked over to Saix. ''if you want Xemnas...''  
Xigbar took the cigarette out of his hand. ''you have to stop smoking''

''but... but I've been smoking since I was 15''

''find a new habit, might I suggest chewing gum?'' Xaldin said looking back at Saix.

''dude it's you choose, we can't make you stop smoking''  
Xigbar turned around and started to walk off.

''Wait!....'' Saix sighed and looked down '' I'll stop smoking''

Xigbar smiled and turned back to Saix. ''Great'' he walked over to him and took the pack of cigarettes. ''I'll get rid of these''

Xigbar and Xaldin walked off, leaving Saix their with a regretful look on his face


	7. Chapter 7

''5 weeks....''

''5 weeks, helping out Xemnas with his extra work....''

''5 weeks, no smoking....''

Saix laid down on his bed. ''god... I'm going to kill myself''  
just then Saix hurd a knock on his door.  
''Come in...''

the door opened and Zexion walked in.

''Zexion? what do you want?'' he said sitting up on his bed.

Zexion looked at him. ''Number VII, The Superior whould like to have a word with you''

he turned around and walked out of the room.

''Xemnas wants to talk to me? I wonder...''

Saix got off his bed and walked out his room.

----------------------------------------

Saix walked in to Xemnas' office. he sall Xemnas standing in front of his window.

''Superior, you wanted to see me?''

Xemnas turned around and looked at him.

''yes... Number VII come here''

Saix walked over to Xemnas.

''yes?''

''Saix, you know lately I've been busy, and I can't do all this work and patrol the castle at the same time, I need some help'' Xemnas looked at Saix. ''Number VII, would you like to be my new Second in command''

Saix stood their speechless, it happened that fast? that easy?

''but sir... what about Number II?''

''god knows Xigbar won't do anything I tell him to''

Saix smiled ''yes Superior, I would be honored to be second in command''

Xemnas Smiled ''good, I'll make a small meeting about it this afternoon, you don't mind telling everyone for me, would you?''

''no sir, I'll tell everyone''

''good, your dismissed''

''good day sir'' Saix made a portal and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------

''good everyone's here'' Xemnas said looking around the room. ''I have an announcement to make''

Everybody looked at Xemnas.

''as you can see, number II hasn't been doing a good job at being the second in command. so I reassigned the role to someone else, someone with potential, someone who will be willing to do the things I ask him to do WITHOUT complaining. so I have decided to put Number VII in that position''

''Congrats dude'' Xigbar said smiling

------------------------------------------------------

''so your not mad, after I took your job and stuff'' Saix said to Xigbar

''naaa... in fact I should be thanking you, I hated being second in command, you don't do exactly what Xemnas says or he'll be all up on your ass''

''yeah, I guess...''

Xigbar stretch ''well dude I'm going to bed, g'night'' he walked off.

''I should be getting to bed soon too'' Saix said to himself. he walked to his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

a few months later.....

Saix was in the living room giving Vexen and Xaldin their mission.

''Vexen and Xaldin, you two will be going to Twilight town, defeat all the heartless there and return right after you complete your mission''

they nodded and left.

Saix stood their and looked out the window.

''yo Dude!''

Saix turned around and sall Xigbar standing there with a grin on his face.

''What?''

''Dude guess what, we have a new member''

''really?'' Saix said raising a eyebrow.

''yeah, Number VIII, Axel''

''Axel huh...'' Saix thought

''Where is he?'' Saix asked

''he's right over their'' Xigbar pointed to a dark hallway.

''Axel come over here!''

just as Xigbar said that a man came through the entrance, he was looking down on the floor.

the man had Red spiky hair, Green eyes and two tear drops tattooed under Neath his eyes. Saix Immediately recognized him.

''Lea..?''

The man looked up and sall Saix. his eyes got big.

''Isa?''

Saix walked up to Axel.

''Lea... Oh my god... It's really you'' Saix hugged Axel, Axel hugged him back.

Xigbar stood their just looking at them.

''you two know each other...?''

Saix looked back him.

''are you kidding, Lea's my best friend''

''Yeah, me and Isa known each other forever''

''Great'' Xigbar said ''Since you two know each other and happen to be friends, Saix you show Axel to his new room''

''ok, Le.. I mean Axel follow me'' Saix said.

''ok'' Axel said following Saix.

a few moments later Saix and Axel where outside a door with the number VIII on the front.

''here's your new room'' Saix said opening the door.  
Axel looked around.

''not bad very.... grey...''

''yeah, you'll get used to it''

Axel turned around and looked at Saix.

''where's your room?''

''oh, over their'' Saix said pointing to the room across from the one their in.

''can I see your room?''

''sure, come on''

Saix and Axel went to the room, Saix opened the door.

''very nice'' Axel said ''looks exactly like my room''

''yeah, all the rooms look the same... excepted Xemnas' '' Saix said sitting on his bed.

''Xemnas?''

''oh he's our boss, call him superior or he'll get pissed''

''fine''

Axel walked over to Saix's Door and closed it.

''Lea..?''

Axel turned around and looked at Saix with a different expression on his face, he looked mad.

''Dude, what the hell happened to you?''

'what..?''

''You! you just disappeared for like 4 months and then I just find you here.  
Axel walked over to Saix and sat on the bed next to him. '' I thought you died''

''oh... I'm sorry..''

''what happened?''

Saix looked away and sighed ''remember when I told you I was going to go to Jason's house to see if we were still going on that date...''

''yeah..''

''well I did... I knocked but no one answered, but the lights were on inside. the door was unlocked so I went inside. then I heard somthing in his room. so I opened the door to his room, and... and...''

''What, what happened?''

''I caught him... in bed, with some whore''

Axel gasped ''What?! what did you do?''

''I was heartbroken... I didn't know what to do, I just ran off. I ran into the woods. I just found some rock and sat on it and just started crying. then I heard somthing in front of me. I looked up and sall a small black creature just big yellow eyes looking at me. then it attacked me. I was too depressed to do anything so I just sat their when it's hand went through my chest and took out my heart. then everything went dark. and when I woke up... I was here''

Axel just sat their. unable to say anything.

''that basterd, he told me that he told you that he cancelled the date and you got upset and ran off''

''what happened after I disappeared'' Saix said looking at Axel.

''well after a few days and you haven't came home I called the police, they started looking for you, but after like 2 months they gave up, and announced you where dead. I even looked in the woods, and I couldn't find you''

''oh, wait'' Axel stuck his hand in to his pocket, he pulled out a white and blue cell phone. ''look what I found in the woods''

Saix's eye's widen 'My phone?! you still have it!''

''of Corse, it's the only thing I had left of you''

Saix took the phone and opened it and started looking through it.

''yup, it's mine alright, the delete button still doesn't work''

''yeah'' Axel laid back on the bed.

Saix put the phone on his desk. just then Saix's door opened.

Xemnas came in.

''Number VII I ...'' Xemnas sall Axel '' oh Number VIII your here too''

Xemnas looked back at Saix ''Number VII, I need for you to do a couple of extra missions''

''y-yes sir, I'll get on it as soon as I'm done here''

Axel looks at Saix and notices the look on his face

''good, oh and number VIII, I suggest you explore the castle, get familiar with the hallways''

''ok''

Xemnas left Saix room. just as the door closed Axel looked at Saix with a huge grin on his face

''You like him don't you?''

''What?!''

Axel got up and started singing ''Isa had a crush, Isa has a crush!''

''Axel Stop. puls my name's not Isa anymore, it's Saix''

''sorry I still have to get use to calling you that''

Saix got up and stretched ''well I better get started on thoughs missions''

''yeah, and I'm just going to explore this place'' Axel turned to Saix ''See ya Sai''

''bye Ax''

and they both left the room


	8. Chapter 8

3 days later*

Saix was in his room, he was organizing some papers he had to do later.

''Hey Saix''

Saix turned around and looked at Axel

''oh hi Axel, what do you want?''

''hey, I went to this one place, uhh, Twilight Town I think, and I tried some ice cream there, OMG it it sooo good''

Saix chuckled ''so what''

''I was wondering if you would like to eat Ice cream with me today, I mean we haven't hung out in a while so why not today''

Saix set the papers down on his desk ''sure, I'm not really doing anything right now''

''Great! hey follow me I know a great place to eat''

Saix followed Axel to the living room. Xigbar was waching TV (as usual)

''hey Xigbar'' Axel yelled

Xigbar looked at him ''What?''

''if anyone's looking for us just tell them, me and Saix are going out to eat some ice cream, ok?''

''sure''

Axel made a portal, him and Saix walked through.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Axel and Saix walked to the edge of the clock tower in Twilight town

''wow, a nice view'' Saix said looking over the town

''isn't it'' Axel said.

they both sat down. they both had a popsicle.

Saix took a bite ''ah, it's salty''

''yeah but it's sweet too'' Axel said looking at him

''yeah, I guess your right''

....

''hey Axel?''

''yeah?''

''exactly how did you become a nobody?''

Axel sighed ''I was being a dumbass and not paying attention to what I was doing''

''heheh, sounds like you''

''I burned down our apartment..''

''What..?'' Saix looks at Axel

''yeah, I should never be aloud near the stove again''

''what happened?''

''I wanted to make somthing and the freaken stove wouldn't light, so I got a mach and tried to light it. it freaken blew up in my face, luckly it didn't kill me, but I did hurt my arm and leg, then the whole kitchen caught on fire so I got out as fast as I could. when I got outside and in was dark out so no one was up. then I sall some black thing with two huge yellow eyes, it jumped at me. I was startled I didn't react fast enough. then I passed out, when I woke up I was in Vexen's lab on the bed.''

''damn, Axel.... you could of killed yourself''

''I know, a stupid way to die, but I'm not really dead... I'm here aren't I''

''yeah I guess''

they wached at the sunset.

------------------------------------------------

Xemnas walked through the hallways looking for Saix. he came to Saix's room.  
he opened the door.

''Saix I need you too...''

Xemnas didn't see Saix their. he looked around but still didn't see him.  
but he did notice the cell phone on his desk.  
out of Curiosity he picked up the phone and opened it and started looking through it. he found a button called photos. he clicked it. soon a number of photos came up. he looked at the first one. it was a picture of someone who looks like Saix, just with Dark brown hair.

''this must be Saix's Somebody... Isa''

he started scrolling thought the many pictures of Isa, soon he came to a picture of Isa with a red haired man wearing a ponytail.

''Saix and Axel knew each other...''

Xemnas started looking at the rest of the picture most of them where of Isa and Lea together hugging and smiling.  
then he stopped on a picture, Xemnas just stared at the screen. the picture was of Isa kissing Lea on the lips.

''Saix and Axel are..... together...''

Xemnas' lips trembled as he said this. he felt a little bit of anger flare up inside him as he looked at the picture. he shook his head.

''n-no I'm sure there just friends, why am I worrying about him anyway, plus it's his life let him do whatever he wants''

he set the phone down back on the desk, and left the room.

he walked to the living room to see Xigbar just sitting their on the couch.

''number II, do you know the where abouts' of Number VII?''

''what.. Oh yeah, him and Axel went out for a little bit''

the anger flared up again.

''do you know when they'll be back'' he asked

''no, they didn't say... why?''

''I need number VII to do somthing. when he gets back tell him to see me.''

''sure dude''

Xemnas walked off back to his room

when he entered his room he closed the door. he took a deep breath.

''why am I getting upset... I shouldn't be, I'm sure Saix and Axel aren't doing anything... their just mere friends''

Xemnas went over to his desk and sat down.

''*sigh* I've got to get my mind off of this''

he picked up his pen and started his paper work


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note

I'm sorry, I know it's been over a year since the last chapter, but I totally forgot about this story. I'm going to re-write the other chapters, and fix some of the mistakes. But I hope people will still read this.

It was rather late when Axel and Saix returned to the castle. Talking to one another about the good old days.

"OH! And remember how he was all like…" Axel said energetically as he and Saix walked into the living room.

"YO! Saix dude!" Xigbar says from the couch. He's in the same spot as when they last saw him.

"did you even move since we left?" Axel asks him.

"Nope!" Xigbar says, rather happily I might add.

"What did you want?" Saix asks, walking over to the man.

"Oh, Xem was asking for you earlier" Xigbar says turning back to the TV.

"He was?" Saix says "Oh, uh, I better go see him then. I'll see you later Axel" and with that Saix made a portal and left the room.

Saix knocked on Xemnas' door and waited for the usual 'come in' Xemnas always says.

"Come in" oh how Saix cant ever get enough of that deep smooth voice. He opened the door and went in.

"you wanted to see me, sir" Saix says as he entered the room.

Xemnas looks up from his papers. Saix, good he's back. "ah, yes, number VII. I just wanted to inform you that I need those papers done a little earlier than expected." Xemnas says.

"papers… OH the papers! Oh shi… I'm sorry superior, I forgot about them. I-I'll have them done by tomorrow morning" Saix says franticly, bowing his head in apology.

Xemnas glared at him for just a second 'he was spending time with that Axel'. Xemnas shook his head and said "that's fine, number VII, just have them done" and with the flick of his wrist he said "dismissed"

Saix left and went back to his room. He sat down in his chair and started working on the papers.

A few hours later Saix was only a few papers in when the words started to get blurry, his eyes started to get heavy. He slowly closed his eyes.

…

NO! He quickly opened them again. 'I need to have this done, I cant sleep now' He starts writing again. But he just slowed down again. Soon Saix's head was resting upon the desk, asleep.


End file.
